Is This A Wonderful Day?
by Windrises
Summary: Fisher Biskit is upset about his disappointing business so he tries to ruin Natsuki and Shizuru's day.


Notes: Mai-Hime is an anime that was done by Sunrise and is based on a manga. Littlest Pet Shop is one of Hasbro's animated shows.

Fisher Biskit was feeling depressed. He was the owner of Largest Ever Pet Shop which was supposed to be the most successful pet shop in Downtown City. However, Littlest Pet Shop had been upstaging his pet shop in terms of profit. Fisher was very upset about that despite being the richest person in the city. The pressure of trying to upstage Littlest Pet Shop was driving him crazy. He decided to take a vacation to Japan.

Fisher rode in an airplane and went to Japan. He got off the plane and walked to his rental limo. He didn't know where he was headed. He said, "I should of scheduled a hotel to stay at before I got to Japan. However, I think that I can easily get a reservation." He parked his car at a nearby street so he could make a hotel reservation. He called one of the hotels.

One of the hotel workers picked up the phone and asked, "How may I help you?"

Fisher confidently said, "I'm Fisher Biskit, the owner of Largest Ever Pet Shop. Have a hotel room ready for me by this evening."

The hotel worker replied, "Most of the hotel rooms are reserved."

Fisher angrily said, "I have lots of money so start scheduling a room for me before I start suing you."

The hotel worker got nervous, because of how overdramatic Fisher was acting. He said, "Your room will be ready before eight p.m."

Fisher replied, "Fine." He hung up the phone and looked at his watch. It was ten a.m. Fisher was upset about having to wait so long for a hotel reservation.

Fisher looked around and saw Natsuki Kuga. Natsuki was doing her daily walk while talking on the phone with Shizuru Fujino, her girlfriend. Natsuki said, "I'm excited to spend the day with you. I'll meet you at the park at noon. I think that it's going to be a wonderful day."

Fisher overheard Natsuki and was disgusted to hear a word as pleasant as wonderful. He had been dealing with so many depressing days recently that hearing about a wonderful day made him feel sick to his stomach. He wanted to win at something so he decided to try to ruin Natsuki's day. He did a villainous laugh.

A few hours later Natsuki drove to the park. She looked around for Shizuru. Shizuru gently tapped her on the shoulder. Natsuki turned around and said, "Hi Shizuru."

Shizuru replied, "Hi sweetheart."

Natsuki said, "It feels like I've had to defeat to a villain on a daily basis during the past few weeks. I'm glad that I finally get a day to relax."

Shizuru replied, "I already set up our picnic lunch."

Natsuki looked around the park. The sun was shining brightly, families were having fun playing together, and adorable animals ran around the place. Natsuki smiled and said, "You picked a nice park. It makes me want to take a break from my grumpy mood."

Shizuru asked, "You've been grumpy?"

Natsuki shrugged her shoulders and answered, "Well, the bad guys have been driving me crazy. Dealing with so many greedy fools who have petty reasons for breaking the laws drives me nuts."

Shizuru put her arm around Natsuki and said, "This seems like a good time to forget about that."

Natsuki smiled and replied, "Thank you Shizuru. It feels like you're the only one who regularly brings a smile to my face."

Shizuru smiled back and responded, "I'm also the only one who regularly brings a blush to your face." Natsuki blushed with embarrassment.

Fisher drove his borrowed limo to the park. He spent five minutes trying to find Natsuki.

Natsuki and Shizuru held hands with each other while eating some food from a fast food restaurant. They laid down on a blanket and stared at the beauty of the sky. The clouds were clearer than they had been in months. They looked around and saw the happy faces of the families. Of course, nobody were smiling more than Natsuki and Shizuru. When things got stressful they brought each other the comfort of loving optimism.

Fisher walked near Natsuki and Shizuru. He saw that they were so happy together so he wanted to ruin their day. He grabbed their bag of food and threw it. The bag of food went a few hundred feet away.

Natsuki looked around and asked, "Where did our food ago?"

Shizuru answered, "I'm not sure." Fisher did a small chuckle.

Fisher noticed that Natsuki and Shizuru were enjoying the shade of a tree so he ran to his limo, got inside, and used it to break the tree in half. Natsuki carried Shizuru in her arms and ran away from the tree before it fell on either of them.

Natsuki asked, "Are you okay?"

Shizuru answered, "Yes, that was a romantic rescue." Natsuki blushed.

Natsuki asked, "Where should we go next?"

Shizuru answered, "Lets walk to the museum. It's only a few blocks away."

Natsuki replied, "Okay."

Fisher whispered, "It seems like those two overly happy fools didn't know that I was the one who took the food and ran over the tree. Perhaps I can get away with a few more tricks." He did a sneaky sounding laugh.

Natsuki and Shizuru started walking on a bridge. Shizuru looked at the water and asked, "Doesn't it look beautiful?"

Natsuki said, "I don't usually think beauty when looking at water."

Shizuru replied, "Fair enough. However, I also think of beauty when looking at it."

Natsuki blushed and said, "You need to stop. My face keeps getting red, because of your sweet words."

Fisher started following Natsuki and Shizuru. Natsuki looked behind her and saw Fisher. She whispered to Shizuru, "That business dude is weirding me out. I think that he was the one who broke the tree apart. Do you think that he's spying on us?"

Shizuru replied, "I doubt it."

Natsuki and Shizuru saw that there was a ice cream vendor nearby. They each bought an ice cream. Fisher came by and purposely knocked both ice creams into the ocean.

Natsuki angrily said, "I think that guy is responsible for us losing our ice cream."

Shizuru replied, "Lets not blame him. This day is wonderful so lets forget about this petty stuff." Natsuki and Shizuru continued walking to the museum. Fisher walked after them.

Ten minutes later Natsuki and Shizuru arrived at the museum. They walked in and started looking at the beautiful pieces of art that were in the museum.

Fisher walked into the museum. The museum curator walked up to Fisher and asked, "Aren't you Fisher Biskit?"

Fisher proudly answered, "Yes, I'm the owner of the best pet shop."

The curator asked, "What type of artwork are you interested at looking at?"

Fisher asked, "Where's the type of art that two annoyingly happy people would look at?"

The curator thought about it and said, "You can likely find that type of stuff in aisles one through ten." Fisher started running around the museum so he could find Natsuki and Shizuru.

Natsuki and Shizuru were looking at the romantic paintings. Natsuki noticed how gentle and pleasant the colors looked and said, "Whoever painted this must of been in love."

The curator walked by and replied, "Naoko Satomi drew that. She contributed to a good portion of the artwork we have here."

Natsuki asked, "Did you get a chance to meet her?"

The curator answered, "I'm afraid that was in the generation before me. However, you can always the rising wind of true love when looking at her paintings."

Shizuru smiled and said, "That's how I feel when I'm with Natsuki."

Natsuki blushed with embarrassment and replied, "Don't say that kind of stuff when we're in front of other people."

The curator responded, "No need to feel embarrassed. Naoko's artwork often brings out those type of emotions."

Fisher looked around and found Natsuki and Shizuru. Fisher purposely stuck out his leg to make Natsuki and Shizuru trip to the floor. Natsuki turned around and saw Fisher's smug smile. Natsuki pointed to him and said, "You've been trying to sabotage my day."

Fisher replied, "I sure have."

Shizuru asked, "Why?"

Fisher angrily answered, "I've been having crappy days recently. My business has been upstaged by my greatest rival. I was upset at the thought of people having nice days so I went out of my way to ruin your day."

Natsuki replied, "That's pathetic."

Shizuru said, "You didn't ruin Natsuki and I's day."

Natsuki faced Fisher and said, "I had a delightfully relaxing and lighthearted day with the love of my life. Your silly antics didn't ruin my day."

Fisher replied, "What a ripoff."

Shizuru said, "Instead of trying to take away happiness from Natsuki and I, you should try making your life better."

Natsuki asked, "Are you in love?"

Fisher answered, "I'm married and I have two kids."

Natsuki replied, "You should have a day with them instead of being a petty jerk to me."

Fisher thought about it and said, "I've been so obsessed with my business that I forgot about my family." He realized that he had been acting like a petty jerk. He smiled and said, "I'm going to spend the rest of my vacation with them. I'm glad that you're having a wonderful day." He waved goodbye. He cancelled his hotel plans and started heading back to Downtown City.

Natsuki and Shizuru spent an hour looking at the museum's artwork. Natsuki looked at the sky and could tell that it was getting close to evening. She said, "I wish that the day would keep going."

Shizuru replied, "You and me are going to keep having wonderful days together."

Natsuki smiled and said, "I look forward to every single one of them." They kissed. They felt the wind of loving sweetness rising around them. They were thankful for how wonderful their day was.


End file.
